Para el amor no hay edad
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Bueno :3 este es mi primer One-Shot de manga/anime que escribo (no es primero que hago, porque ya he escrito un monton, pero de libros) ¿un resumen? Como el nombre lo dice, son los pensamientos de Temari mientras se enamoraba de Shikamaru (creo) Solo leanlo :3 es lindo :3


Temari al principio no pensó que le gustaría ese niño vago y llorón, era solo un niñito, tres años menor que ella, sí, era un genio, pero eso no cambiaba la forma machista que él tenía, si no fuera por su cerebro no tendría por donde admirarlo.

Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo Temari se dio cuenta que le estaba gustando, se tenía que repetir una y otra vez que Shikamaru era menor que ella, que no se veía bien que una adolescente de 17 años saliera con un adolescente de 14, cada vez que ella estaba en Konoha por alguna misión él era el encargado de su guardia, era estresante escucharlo decir "problemático" a cada rato, o escucharlo bostezar a cada momento, pero había algo de él que atraía a Temari.

Después de cumplir los 19 su hermano Gaara le otorgo una misión en conjunto con Konoha ¿adivinan con quien le toco? Sí, con el hombre que a sus 16 años seguía siendo vago y seguía llamándola a ella problemática ¿ella era problematica? ¿Eh? ¿Lo era? Era una misión que duraría 3 dias ¿podían creerlo? Tres dias con él, pero a Temari le molestaba era porque sabía que tenía sentimientos hacia él.

En la noche después de cenar él se levantó diciendo que montaría la primera guardia, que como hombre debería protegerla, Temari puso sus ojos en blanco y se levantó diciendo que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerse a sí misma, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que el chico había crecido bastante, cuando antes ella era más alta que él, ahora él era más alto que ella, pero la altura no le intimidaba

-bien- dijo Shikamaru-problemática, monta guardia- Shikamaru se quitó la camisa quedando en una camisa de red- hay un arroyo cerca, tomare un baño- Temari no supo si su cara ardía por la calor o por el sonrojo, casi no había prestado atención a lo último dicho por el chico porque se distrajo viendo su cuerpo, algo trabajado gracias a los entrenamiento, se imaginó ver esos pectorales debajo de esa camisa de red _"maldita sea, Temari"_ se reprendió _"es un niño, bueno, no lo es, solo mira su cuerpo ¡no te desconcentres de lo que hablamos! ¿Desde cuando eres una salta cunas que se mete con chicos 3 años menor? Aunque no es un lapso de edad muy alto, pero ahora se ve mal"_ Temari se mordió el labio pensativa y así paso el tiempo, ella en verdad estaba aburrida, se suponía que tenía que hacer guardia mientras él dormía, ¿a quién se suponía que hacia guardia? ¿A un campamento vacío? Exasperada se levantó y se dirigió al arroyo, estaba segura que Shikamaru lo hacía a propósito, quedarse despierto mientras ella hacia una absurda guardia ¿no se suponía que él era un vago sin remedio? ¿No se suponía que debería quedarse dormido como un tronco? ¿Porque no lo hacía? Temari llegó al arroyo, estaba caminando detrás de unos árboles cuando lo vio, bueno su espalda desnuda, sí, tenía un cuerpo trabajado, un maldito cuerpo trabajado para un chico de 16 años, podría decir que sin el característico peinado Nara o sea con el pelo suelto se veía más varonil, ella nunca había visto un hombre desnudo, si no contaba todas las veces que tuvo que cambiarle los pañales a sus hermanos cuando estos eran bebés, estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y la miró " _Joder Temari"_ se reprendió sonrojada " _ahora eres una acosadora"_ salió corriendo al campamento y se sentó como si nada hubiese pasado, Shikamaru llego un rato después con una sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

Después de la guerra a Gaara se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de convertirla en la embajadora de Suna en Konoha. Si le es sincera su sorpresa no fue mucha cuando al llegar a la aldea de la hoja se encontró con Shikamaru diciéndole que el seria su escolta, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Ya cuando ella tenía 23 se sorprendió cuando Shikamaru tuvo la iniciativa de pedirle una cita, no lo negaría, la cita no estuvo tan mal, eso si no contaban las veces que peleaban por el supuesto caballerismo del Nara. Lo que recompenso todo fue que al final de la famosa cita cuando ya Shikamaru la acompaño al apartamento que ella tenía en Konoha, prácticamente la acorraló y la besó, fue un beso intenso de esos que te llevaban a las nubes y hasta las estrellas, de esos de los que no quieres acabar y maldices la necesidad de respirar para no acabar aquello, cuando se separaron un poco solo para respirar Temari mordió suavemente el labio inferior del Nara como si quisiera marcar su territorio, tal vez él no lo viera, pero durante su cita muchas chicas lo miraban como si quisieran comérselo.

Era gracioso que un chico o bueno, un hombre tan flojo tuviera esa flexibilidad y pudiera moverse de maravilla en la cama, Shikamaru había ido a Suna con el propósito de una misión y había terminado en el apartamento de Temari y en su cama, ella tenía sus manos envueltas en el cabello revuelto del hombre mientras él hacia un movimiento lento y suave con su cadera, haciendo una tortura lenta, dolorosa y placentera, era gracioso que Temari con 25 años aun fuera virgen, claro, lo era hasta horas antes cuando ambos habían sido presos del deseo, Temari había quedado con ganas de más y ahí estaba, su niño llorón, vago y flojo haciéndola retorcerse de placer, haciéndola sentir las nubes en tan solo simples movimientos, hubo un momento en que Temari no pudo más, los movimientos de Shikamaru se volvieron más veloces haciéndola gemir su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que no pudo más y gritó, gritó de placer, gritotanto que sabía que en las casas vecinas podrían escucharla pero no le importaba, solo existía ese momento para ella, en cuanto el orgasmo termino Shikamaru coloco su frente junto con la de su novia que tenía el rostro sonrojado de la excitación, se besaron dulcemente hasta que sonó la puerta, fueron golpes fuertes que parecía que querían tirarla

-¡TEMARI!- la chica enseguida reconoció la voz de uno de sus hermanos menores, era Kankuro-¡SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ Y CON NARA!- Ellos no se habían dado cuenta que el chico había entrado y había escuchado los gritos de su hermana y al subir y ver que dichos gritos llegaban de la habitación sabía que sucedía

-estoy muerto-dijo Shikamaru

-ponte ropa-sonrió Temari- al menos que te mate vestido- Shikamaru se levantó y se colocó el bóxer y luego los pantalones, no se alcanzó a colocar la camisa ya que la puerta de la habitación de Temari se rompió dejando ver a un celoso hermano menor que estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que tocara a su hermana, Shikamaru miró a Temari, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una fina sabana, ella estaba regañando a su hermano menor, Shikamaru sonrió, si moría ahora, al menos moriría feliz.


End file.
